The present application relates to a firearm comprising a component carrier, a barrel having a cartridge chamber for accommodating a cartridge, and slide, which is supported on the component carrier in a longitudinally moveable manner and has a breech block for the barrel and a striking device for the cartridge, wherein the slide bears an extractor for extracting a fired cartridge from the cartridge chamber, wherein an ejector is supported on the slide in a longitudinally moveable manner, which ejector protrudes from the side into the extraction motion path of the cartridge and, in the end phase of the rearward motion of the slide, lies against a stop formed on the component carrier.
A firearm of this type is known from EP 1 363 099 A1. The extractor interacts with the ejector (discharger), against which the cartridge laterally butts or lies against during extraction with its cartridge base, through which it tilts and is ejected, e.g., by means of a lateral window or an opening of the slide. The ejector has to be matched to the calibre of the cartridge used, to protrude into the motion path of the cartridge with the right amount to thereby cause its tilting. In EP 1 363 099 A1, the ejector moves during the extraction movement of the cartridge together with the slide, until it butts against the back wall of the component carrier of the firearm in the end phase of the extraction movement, thus gaining its function as an ejector protruding into the motion path of the cartridge and tilting the cartridge.
For arms with replaceable systems, for which for shooting, e.g., small calibre or colour marking cartridges (FX-cartridges) for training purposes the barrel (or at least its cartridge chamber) is replaced with a smaller calibre, also the contact point of the ejector changes due to the reduced cartridge diameter and/or the different barrel, which leads to malfunction.